


Fetish

by jenovasilver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing Kink, Curiosity killed the Titan, Double Penetration, Erwin is the worst/best Commander, Established Relationship, Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, I had an itch that needed to be scratched, Just as planned, Lovers, M/M, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potential Spoilers, Precious Eren, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M, cum swapping, headcanons, oh shit, shit gets real, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning the Commander's room, Eren finds a drawing pad full of erotic sketches...things just escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AoT fic because it fucking wouldn't leave my mind unless I hastily wrote it down...I have no regrets. Enjoy!

Eren was sprucing was the Commander’s desk when he spotted something, a picture. The drawing was in the process of being fleshed out but he could tell that the outline was that of a male lounging down on a sofa. Granted he wasn't an expert on the craft but Eren thought the form was gorgeous, pencil strokes capturing every curve and shape of the man’s body (he particularly enjoyed the clef of the ass) and gently traced the lines of the back, careful not to smudge the stroke..the body seemed familiar.

Curiosity seized him and searched until he found a small sketch pad which contained more intimate pictures. Eren could see visible scars on the body, they were the telltale imprints of the 3DMG. The model was a solider! Eren felt he was getting closer to the identity and flipped through the pages. Legs were skyward, hands were bound and thighs parted; several light etchings of a face in the throes of ecstasy yet still weren’t clear enough for Eren to get a good idea on WHO this person was. Was it on purpose? Who was the artist? The sketches were in Commander Smith’s room, could they be his? No, it couldn’t…these were lewd and the Commander was the very picture of refinement, he wouldn’t indulge in art that was so crass.

Suddenly Eren heard footsteps, shit! he didn’t want to leave just yet and eyed the armoire beside the Smith’s desk. It looked large enough to hold him and quickly slid inside, the door barely closed on him but Eren made it work (he had no choice, he really certainly didn’t want to get caught snooping.)

“Fucking shit eating pigs! All of them!” The door to Smith’s room slammed open and Corporal Rivaille’s voice rang out as he stomped in with Commander Smith behind him.

“Compromise, Corporal… we have the resources for the next campaign, that’s what matters.” Erwin sighed as he walked to his desk, he noticed his sketch pad was out but didn’t mention anything to his highly upset Corporal. “I want you to relax, it’s done.”

“Psh, until we need more shit again because they know we’re desperate for more resources, for more men and they hold the damn pursestrings like the fat cowardly swine they are!” Eren swallowed with a nod and Erwin silently agreed, he knew how to deal with the higher ups but didn’t mean he enjoyed it. Rivaille’s anger was perfectly understandable. The smaller man immediately faced his Commander and Eren slid back, hoping he wasn’t found out. “Wha? You’re kidding me? You actually have the energy for that?”

“You mean you don’t?”

“Feh, dirty old man.”

“You’re the one to talk or do I have to bring up Jaeger?” Eren’s ears perked up and he covered his mouth.

“He’s just a shitty brat.”

“He’s a cute shitty brat with his own fair share of admirers.” Levi slammed his hand down hard on the Commander’s desk which earned him a stern look, “Corporal Rivaille.” Erwin said with a hint of authority but the small Corporal snorted the warning off and walked around to face Erwin dead on in his chair, placing his foot on the barest edge.

“Don’t tell me you're looking to replace me with that brat?” The deepness of Levi’s voice was something that Eren has never heard from him before, it was almost seductive and all of a sudden it getting a little warm, especially in his chest.

“He’s much too young..perhaps in a few years. If he makes it.” Levi’s lips brushed just near the tip of Erwin’s nose.

“You think he even knows HOW to fuck?" Eren peered through the crack to see Rivaille loosening his cravat, he was still so close to Commander Erwin and how his lips almost curled into a small grin, "I’ll make him suck me off and he’ll be lousy I'm sure but it’ll be worth it just to see those obnoxious eyes looking up at me…gagging all the way. ” Shit, this was private, he shouldn't look, he should close his eyes and box his ears. For Eren to hear his Corporal talk about him like this, it was indecent, it was wrong. "You watch wouldn't you?" Then Levi’s voice dropped a full octave as he whispered into Erwin’s right ear,  “I’ll make a complete mess of Jaeger before I fuck his stupid little brains out." and ever so lightly pressed his lips over Erwin's earlobe. "All over this desk. Right in front of you.” The heat in Jaeger’s chest now began to seep down into his crotch, Fuck! What Corporal was suggesting sounded very enticing…

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this Levi..”

“Shut up.” Eren kept still as Levi sent his fingers into Erwin’s hair, he purposely brushed his lower lip against Erwin’s like he was going to kiss him and oh how Eren wanted that …what would it feel like to be kissed by Levi? Or Erwin? Or both? Wait?! Why was he thinking this!? They were going to do it, he REALLY should look away but he couldn’t, “How badly do you want to taste him on my lips. You want that don’t you?”

“Yes, so why don’t we stop thinking and start doing. Hmm?” Erwin's hands reached behind him and knocked the armoire door open causing Eren to fall out with as much grace as a calf being born. The boy scrambled to his feet flustered, trying to stand at attention and salvage some scrape of dignity. “Hello Jaeger, I figured the cramped space was getting to be too much for you.”

“S-sir!” Eren saluted and wanted to bury himself in the deepest hole he could find, it didn’t help that the look Levi was giving him hovered on murder and he glanced away. “P-permission t-to.”

“At ease…as you can see, we’re officially off duty.” Eren relaxed and his eyes made contact with Levi’s.

“What the hell are you staring at you little shit? Something on my face?” Levi snapped and moved from Erwin so he could stand in front of Eren, literally forcing him to stare down.

“N-no sir-I…” Levi rolled his eyes, now that Eren gave it some thought...that jaw seemed familiar to him and everything clicked. “You.”

“Hmm? Spit it out!”

“You’re the model in the sketches.” Levi blinked twice and Commander Erwin broke the tension with a steady clap.

“Eren, you have a good eye… Levi is a difficult model to capture perfectly, I always miss the finer details.” Jaeger whipped his head to look at his Commander, the mystery was solved and Rivaille sighed, his patience at an end.

“Tch, you want me to take my clothes off?”

“My, so brazen...you mean to strip in front of the boy?”

“This was your plan from the beginning.” Eren looked at both men in stunned silence and before he could ask any questions, “Shut up Jaeger and nod when I say so, do you want in this or not?” In? In WHAT? Eren didn’t know but he wasn’t going to lose anymore face so he nodded obediently. 

“So you did wear them?” Erwin asked curiously pleased.

“And they were a total pain in the ass too. Ever try to piss and shit wearing these?” Both Eren and Erwin cringed and watched as the Corporal went about unbuttoning his shirt.

“Not particularly an image I want of you at the right now Levi. I prefer to see how you look with those on, it must be tantalizing.” Levi rolled his eyes again just as Erwin started undressing and Eren stood by motionless, he was unsure on what he should do. “Do you need help getting comfortable Eren?”

“Ah, no sir, I just, I mean…okay.” Whatever was happening was happening now, Eren worked with it and hastily removed his boots and was about to take his jacket off when and Levi scowled, instantly halting his disrobing. “What?”

“You’re filthy that’s what. Take a damn shower first and scrub like your fucking life depends on it.”

“Yes, sir.” Just before Eren could dash off to the shower, Levi grabbed his shirt by the collar pulling the boy down to his eye level.

“Everywhere, you need to squeak when you come out of there, understand?” Jaeger nods and Levi releases him so he could scurry to the bathroom. “And hurry the hell up.” Erwin didn't even try to hide the smile on his face, “Perverted old man.”

“Come here Levi.” The Corporal turned to Erwin and finished unbuttoning his shirt then stopped. “Hmm?”

“Put me on the desk.” Smith complies and is rewarded by watching Levi slowly strip, he removed his straps, then tugged his pants and teases just a glimpse of his torso. “My boots.” Erwin pulled them off, smiling all the way. “I should make you rub my feet but I’m filthy, they’re a fucking pain y'know? Dealing with you and your fetishes .” The shower turned on and the two paused, “He’s going to half ass it.”

“You don’t have faith that he'll be thorough?”

“He’s an excited little puppy, he’s probably going to jerk off in there instead of scrubbing out his filthy shithole.”

“If you didn’t want to do this, you wouldn’t..I learned that lesson long ago.” Commander Smith gently drummed his fingers along Levi's calf, kneading in ever so lovingly and observed how relaxed his Corporal was becoming, "Took some convincing just to get you to become mine." And Erwin kissed the top of his foot tenderly as the shower squeaked off making Rivaille snort, “Well, you did tell him to hurry.” Erwin finally pulled away Rivaille’s pants and admired the view. “Perfect.”

Eren stepped out the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and ran his fingers through his damp hair, he scrubbed everywhere he could possibly think off and stopped in his tracks when he saw Levi seated on the Commander's desk.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw..

Corporal Levi, humanity’s strongest soldier was wearing black sheer stockings over black lace panties. If Jaeger had any feeling of disgust over what he was seeing right now it wasn’t showing. He was red as a WHOLE wagon full of apples and remained frozen in place, unable to move or even speak and the intensity of Eren’s stare was getting to Levi.

“For fuck sakes brat, don’t just stand there… come here!” Eren ran at full sprint and stopped just mere inches from Levi and Erwin. He almost lost it when he saw Levi cross his legs, he couldn’t remember the last time he was aroused before by something so kinky. Hell, Eren only knew that this WAS a kink thanks to Jean and Connie. Men wearing woman’s lingerie SEEMED so wrong yet looking at his Corporal, he’d be lying to himself if those garments didn’t look absolutely perfect on him.

“So Eren, do you approve?” Erwin asked, unsure if the boy even heard anything he said.

“His dick is saluting us Erwin, what do you think?” Levi pointed out, sure enough Eren was poking the front of his towel.

“I think you’re beautiful.” And both men were quiet, Eren blurted it out so honestly, so passionately, “I mean, you always had nice legs but..I-”

“Oh? You’ve been peering at my legs all this time Jaeger? Is this a thing for you too?”

“No! Yes? I think I so now.” The Commander smugly nodded his head and reached to retrieve his sketch pad, he felt inspired.

“Well Levi, Eren is here…the opportunity has certainly presented itself. Will you ravage him as you claimed you would?”

“Perhaps.” Eren felt like he swallowed a stone and his dick twitch, it was going to happen! Was he ready? Sure he was ready, why the fuck not! He remembered all the things that Levi ‘threatened’ to do to him and now it looked like was going to happen. “You mind changing seats?”

“Not at all, Jaeger, please be seated.” Erwin moved from his desk to allow Eren to sit down in his place while he found another chair, “Comfortable?”

“Yes sir. What..should I do..?”

“Who told you to do anything other than sitting your scrawny ass down?” Levi pressed his toes against Eren’s collarbone and the boy was transfixed “Tell me Jaeger,  I’m not eager on dealing with incompetent virgins. Seeing that you’re marginally talented, I want to see how long you can hold out without pissing all over yourself, you think you can do that and not make this a waste of our time?” Erwin started sketching the scene in front of him, nothing too detailed...he just wanted to capture the feel.

“Yes sir.” The look on Eren’s face bordered on dread, sure, he was excited but he also wanted to prove something here. Eren may be a virgin but damnit! He was going to be a good lay! (Jean always talked a big game about his ‘conquests’ and he didn’t know how that horse-faced bastard got laid). Levi watched the resolve burning brightly in those dazzling green eyes. This kid was taking this shit seriously. “I won’t let you down Levi.”

“What did you just say?”

“Your name?” Eren paused, did he mess up BEFORE anything even began?

“I know my own fucking name dipshit, why did you say it?”

“Because I want to be your lover.” Erwin stopped sketching because now this was intriguing.

“You’re kidding?”

“No. And I’ll prove it to you. I’ll do whatever you want. I won’t disappoint you.” The gauntlet was tossed and Corporal Levi tilted his head, he couldn't deny those eyes were focused and alluring...he knew he'd seem them in his dreams tonight.

“Tell you what, make it through this without letting a single drop hit the floor and I’ll treat you to my ass, fair?” Eren nodded, despite the crude delivery, “Say yes.”

“Yes! Sir!” Levi shook his head and glanced right at Erwin who smiled warmly like the smug bastard he is. The Corporal inched a bit closer and moved his legs so they dangled a bit more off the desk and inched them up the smooth inner thighs of Jaeger.

“Alright brat, take off your towel so I can see what I’m working with.” Eren calmly exposed himself, growing redder by the moment and it didn’t help that the look Levi was giving him wasn’t easy to read. So far Eren’s only seen approximately two expressions from his Corporal, apathy and anger. He wasn’t even sure IF Rivaille even had a happy expression, “Hmph, average.”

“I don’t know what you were expecting..aren't all them the same?”

“Pft, monster cock over there.” Levi points at Erwin who shrugged and maintained the same warm smile as he sketched, “You plan on whipping it out and smacking the brat in the face with it or not?”

“In due time. Right now, I want to see this play out..”

“Why am I not surprised?” The Corporal guided his foot against Eren’s thighs with his large toe just brushing the boy’s sacks, it was enough to make him shiver, “Oi, you better not shoot your load all over my toes.” Jaeger became still, just watching Rivaille’s foot inch up from his balls to the base of his flesh, he could feel the barest edge of his toenail gently dragging the tender skin.  Eren held his breath and remained still but once he felt his Corporal’s toes steady wiggle along the edges of his cock…he was starting to unravel. Levi knew it and wouldn’t stop looking at him with the same blank expression, meanwhile Erwin was focused on the sketch…his eyes lifting off the page only after several strokes. “Commander, sir…are you..sketching me too?”

“Why yes, that isn’t a problem for you is it? I suppose I should have asked first.”

“Ah, no, it’s okay…I’m..faa-flattered. I never hah…been drawn before.”

“Levi, perhaps your technique isn’t up to par if Eren’s attentions are more on me instead of you.” Just like that both of Levi’s feet gripped Eren’s cock, the boy looked at him in complete surprise.

“Hey you said you liked my legs right? What did you like about them…they’re just fucking legs.” Suddenly it was hard to respond to Levi, one warm foot moved down while the other kept Eren’s cock secure within soles, the texture of the stockings rubbing up against his glans was going to make him come but Jaeger held on, “It’s always been that way…you would think I was a woman the way the old farts look at them.”

“I hope that wasn’t directed at me Levi.”

“Psh..” Levi didn’t answer and instead made his toes wiggle on Eren’s swollen head, watching the slow clear ooze bubble from the slit, “Hmph, I’ll give you credit Jaeger…you’re holding out pretty well.” That actually made Eren’s heartbeat faster and he nodded, biting down on his lip, then the Corporal cruelly squeeze two of his toes along the thick vein, “Gross..doesn’t matter which angle I’m in, precum is disgusting to look at it.” Eren shook his head, “Oh, you don’t agree? Here, look at it..” Levi gently push his foot against Jaeger’s stomach and kept it there and forcing him to glance down to see the leak pooling to the tip. Levi’s other foot tapped and massaged the boy’s sacks, “Damn, these are pretty full…you don’t jerk off enough do you?”

“I-I uh..nnn.” Eren stammered and covered his face, it seemed silly to be embarrassed now.

“Move your hands Eren.” Erwin commanded and Eren only moved them off his eyes but kept one hand on his mouth, “It would certainly be a disaster if you were to bite down.” Levi moved swiftly and pulled the boy’s hand away, the action wasn’t rough but surprisingly gentle.

“Pathetic. You’re such a shitty little brat.” There was a brush of strong fingers gripping his scalp and then smooth hot lips pressing him down, Eren just realized that Levi had moved to straddle his hips and now suddenly remembered he had hands and moved instinctively grip Levi’s waist, the fire in his gut was growing inside him…god, how long had he wanted this? Desperately wanted this? He could even feel Rivaille’s hard body against his own, he wanted more of it and squeezed his fingers around the smaller man’s waist preventing him from freeing himself. Eren hungrily tasted his mouth, his tongue brushed against teeth and pressed in to make them both wince from pain. Levi pushed away with had a menacing look upon his face and wiped his mouth gasping. “You….fucker, you don’t……….even know how to kiss! Dogs probably have better skill! Don’t fucking take charge if you don’t know the first damned thing on how to do it!”

“S-sorry I…got a little excited.”

“A little?” Levi repeated and yanked Eren’s head back, “Pay attention.” Levi licked up the side of Eren’s neck and made a gentle bite on his earlobe, the precum that managed to hold its descent finally trickled down. Jaeger moaned so deeply that it sounded like he was about to shift, it was raw and small puffs of the Corporal’s breath tickled his neck. “You don’t want your first to be like you were being fucked by animals…you save that shit until you’re ready for it, not before. Got it?”

“Y-yes sir..”

“Good boy.” And Eren stared on blurry eyed as Levi removed himself from the chair, wait, it was over?! The Corporal walked away and it was with a lot more grace then Eren’s ever seen… “Shut up, we’re not done.”

“I’m glad I went with black, those were hard to come by…had to do a lot of favours.” Erwin remarked, finishing the last bits of the sketch.

“I bet you did because you’re wearing them next.”

“I’m afraid they’re not my size…besides, I plan on watching you wear heels next.” Levi stared silver swords at Erwin, “No?”

“What the fuck do you think?! I’m not prancing around in fucking heels for you two like some wallist pet.” Erwin chuckles as he cleans up his sketch, “If you want a woman, get one..I’m not a substitute!” the way Erwin’s eyes darkened made Levi freeze in place, Eren could hear a pin drop as his Commander stood up and crumbled the sketch before tossing it to the trash bin.  Levi made the first move and walked over to Smith, staring up at him the whole time.

“I’ve had my share Levi…and you’re perfect for all my needs.”

“Oh, wow lucky me. That’s why you have me strutting around in womens-” And like a flash Levi was yanked in the air, the rough way he was handled by Erwin made Eren’s body light up, he gripped the Corporal’s left and pulled it behind his back. “Tch I-” Erwin descended on the Corporal’s mouth mercilessly,  Eren could see Levi being bent backwards utterly submitting from the force and all he could do was lick his lips hungrily. There was nothing but power in that kiss, it was just as instinctual as when he kissed Levi but Smith was leagues beyond him and there was no way anyone could dominate a man like the Corporal like that without getting a knee to the gut. Erwin KNEW this was how Levi liked to be kissed and with every push, Jaeger could see the smaller man melt.  His dick was throbbing now and started stroking, that was a mistake because Erwin glared angrily at him as if to say ‘Don’t touch’. Levi used the momentary distraction to pull his mouth free and furiously wiped his face of the excess drool, “What are…are you trying to eat me you asshole?!” Erwin pulled the smaller man back into an embrace.

“Trying? No..” Erwin sunk his teeth on Rivaille’s neck and it looked painful but the cry that left Levi’s throat signaled it was anything but. A string of curses that just melted into little whine and Eren wanted nothing more than to bottle that sound like a keepsake. The Commander lifted his mouth with a cord of salvia connected to the deep red impression into his nape and Rivaille looked deboned. Erwin spun him around to face Jaeger so he could see his Corporal fully erect and a lone damp spot spreading in the front. “Levi can be a bit much, today was demanding for us..so please excuse his crabbiness.” Erwin thunderous voice sounded like liquid velvet filling both Eren and Levi’s ears, he felt the Commander’s thick fingers slide down his waist and settle at his hips and started tugging down the sticky panties very slowly. He was making sure that the fabric rubbed enough on Rivaille’s cock just to make him squirm, “When humans are at their very limits, we seek solace either with a bottle or a body…. it’s a natural response to stress.” Smith lowered the panties completely down, freeing Levi’s cock in a small bounce, it was visibly sticky and Jaeger stood up like he was pulled by a tether. “Everyone, at one point or another needs to feel indulged, to be sated, even idols.”

“What are you doing brat? Who told you to get up?” Levi wheezed but Eren wasn’t stopping until he was towering above him, the glow in his eyes seemed brighter then he remembered a few moments ago, “Hey, brat..you hear me in there?” The boy moved in close and placed his hands to cup Levi’s face, they were hot to the touch and Levi’s heartbeat quickens . “Kid, I’m warning you…I will kick your scrawny ass if you—fuck..”  Levi threw his head back in pleasure, while he was distracted by Eren encroachment…Erwin slipped his finger down his backside and brushed his hole before slipping inside, “You bastard…your fingers..”

“Forgive me Levi, Eren, can you hold him while I retrieve the oil.”

“Yes sir.” Levi gasped when the fingers popped out of him, he grumbled and tried to move but Eren wasn’t letting go. “Commander’s orders.”

“We’re off duty punk.”

“He still outranks you.”

“You cheeky fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....sex, 85% of this chapter is sex. Sorry, not sorry.

**Earlier in the day.**  
  
   
  
“You’re kidding?”  
  
“I'm quite serious, I even placed bedsheets on the sofa.”  
  
“You know we have to meet with those MP shitheads in about four hours right?”  
  
“I do. You’re more than welcome to remain asleep.”  
  
“Because that’s not creepy at all…*sigh* fine.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, hurry up.”  
  
“Great, to your feet Corporal.”  
  
Smith quietly sketched as a completely nude Levi lounged on the sofa and tried to remain still because he knew this could take a while. One thing he learned early in their relationship was that his Commander had weird times to be spontaneous, on the plus side the spontaneity lead to fantastic sex so all in all it was worth whatever little annoyance he had to endure. The furnace made the room far too comfortable and soon all Erwin heard were light snores coming from the sofa, he didn’t have the heart to tell Levi to stay awake and instead he flipped the page to start a new picture.  
  
Rarely Levi ever became drowsy, he was either up or out, there was no lull to sleep for him. He mused that his deep sleep was to make up for the 30+ years when such a thing was considered an 'luxury'. Rivaille's life before the Corps consisted of staying alert and staying alive for another day, that was all he could do and even though that wretched life was the far in the past, Levi never lost touch with that primal instinct to self preserve. But on rarest occasions, when he let his guard down, there no other creature in this world more lovely and frail..priceless.  
  
Smith coveted him.  
  
With the foundation of the sketch completed, Erwin folded his book and walked over to his sleeping Corporal, he brushed back the wayward bangs that fell over his eyes and stroked his cheek. To think that such beauty could exist in such as a person made him smile. Smith placed a tender kiss on Rivaille’s forehead then carried him in his arms to take him back to the bedroom.  
  
 **-+-**  
  
One kiss turns to two, then three, then four and by the time Erwin has Levi on the bed, he’s already making trails down the center of the smaller man’s chest. This was a dangerous move and Erwin knew that, however he wouldn't take the risk unless he knew he would be victorious. When he heard the soft moaning leaving Levi’s lips followed by a light but terse ‘The fuck?’ he knew successfully roused his lover out of comasleep. He stared down at Erwin through his eyelashes, irritated but not surprised.  
  
“We could’ve just fucked instead and saved the hour of bullshit.” Erwin loved the husk of Levi's voice when he was still awaking up and gave him a quick kiss as an apology.  
  
“I was able to get two great sketches so it wasn’t a total lost.” The Commander replied and resumed his exploration of Levi’s torso with his mouth, savoring yesterday’s scent and sweat.  
  
“I’m filthy. We didn't shower last time.” Levi whispered and felt the full wet lips just below his navel, now all he could see was the top of a very blonde head.  
  
“I'm aware.” Erwin's voice murmurs along the tender skin inbetween Levi’s thighs and felt his Corporal shudder. In all honesty, he didn’t think either of them were THAT dirty but this was one of Levi’s biggest ‘quirks’. “Would you like to shower first?”  
  
“Feh, you’re the one that’s down there, you deal with it…I’ll shower afterwards.” Erwin kept silent when Levi flopped his head back down on the bed, he could be so pliable when he's hovering between consciousness. Smith gave several small flicks with his tongue over the smooth length, gliding and engulfing it in his mouth, just feeling the heat around him was making Levi moan and Erwin didn't even suck yet! He continued to make gentle strokes, purposely taking his time to relish the sighs emitting from Rivaille...chipping away more and more of his patience. “Erwin..fuck, your mouth...stop. I…need to prepare.” He weakly reached over to the nightstand to fish out a bottle of oil.  
  
“Of course.” Erwin sat up to allow him space to flip over and finger himself, not that the Commander minded, he could watch Levi’s backside all day long and never get bored, small but toned, Levi’s body was fit for fighting and speedy kills. And as the Corporal plunged his fingers in deep enough, Erwin draped his body over to plant more hungry little kisses along his spine, he reached under Levi's stomach to glide his fingers up to his chest and rubbed his nipples. “You’re beautiful, you really are. I don't think I say that enough.” and softly bit his earlobe. Levi had such sensitive ears...  
  
“Ugh....once is enough..” Levi started to gasp, the rising orgasm building behind his eyes..he was losing his rhythm and Smith stopped his hand so he could hold it within his own. “The hell? I was so close.”  
  
"You're not allowed to yet." Erwin poured some oil on his over his own fingers.  
  
"What are you crazy-ahn." Rivaille hotly takes his fingers out so Erwin could slip his in, the difference in size sent the smaller man crumbling to the mattress. "You're a real bastard, y'know?" His Commander's cool laugh rippled down Levi's neck was he pressed deeper into the bed.  
  
"Heh, you make me want to spoil you." Levi was teetering on the edge of releasing and lifts back his head so Erwin could stare at his face completely flushed and hot. "You have to be indulged. If you were a weaker man, you'd be kept safe within the walls...being worshiped by everyone, even the king."  
  
"You..overestimate me in that regard." Erwin felt Levi's body seize as he came, spilling out and over the bed sheets, "If I was a weaker man...I wouldn't even be here and you'd never want me."  he reached up to pull Erwin's head down for a desperate kiss. "Either way...I would rather be dead." That was the closest Erwin got to an declaration and felt more fulfilled than he ever could receiving a thousand 'I love yous'. "Shut up and fuck me now."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
 **KNOCK KNOCK**  
  
"Commander, sir, I have a message for you to return to the city..it's urgent..I-I'm heading towards Corporal Rivaille's room with the same message. Sorry for the interruption." Both Erwin and Levi just laid on the bed defeated.  
  
"I told you we should've just fucked."  
  
"Ah so true." Erwin hummed then rolled to his back, "However, you came without my permission."  
  
"When the hell did we start that?" Levi stared at him then rolled his eyes, "You want me to blow you to make it even?" The offer was tempting, they did have some time before they had to leave.  
  
"Actually, there's something I wanted to try with you. Keep an open mind."  
  
"An open...mind? :sigh: As long as it's not something disgusting like me fucking animals or kids, I'm open." Erwin beams, the way his lips curled and eyes narrowed made Levi regret agreeing to anything this man asked because he knew better.  
  
"Let's take a shower, I'll explain inside."  
  
"I'm not fucking around Erwin! Don't even joke with that shit!" And Smith just laughed as he and Levi walked to the bathroom to shower. A few moments after the water started running.."WHAT?!"  
  
 **-+-**  
  
 **Presently**

  
Rivaille practically growled when Erwin returned with the oil and handed the bottle Eren.  
  
“I would like for you to be thorough Jaeger, start with one finger and move to two.”  
  
“Wait..m-me?” Eren looked at the bottle and then his fingers, could he really put them inside Levi? He was small but he said that Erwin was pretty huge so he could take it? This was all too new and too fast.  
  
“Coat your fingers completely because you’ll be sticking them up my ass. It's not fucking complicated.” Rivaille said as bluntly as possible and Eren’s eyes became twice the size of his face, “I prepared for this earlier so nothing gross will happen…doesn’t make it any less disgusting to describe but-” and watched the boy empty the entire bottle of the oil on his hands, “Oi! Brat! You don’t need to use the whole damn thing!”  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
"For fucks sakes, I'm not going break and you're not fisting me."  
  
“W-what’s fisting?”  
  
“Nothing you’re ready for. Here..” Smith almost had tears in his eyes from laughing and Levi rubbed his temples with a sigh, he draped his arms over Eren's strong shoulders and never took his eyes off of the boy’s. Jaeger instantly became harder and placed his hands on Levi’s waist…now he regrets pouring so much oil on them, he couldn't get a solid grip on them. The hair on his neck prickled when Rivaille’s lips graze his cheek, he reached for Eren’s right hand to guide it to his flank and then near his hole. “Think of me as a prop right now Jaeger.”  
  
"Hmm? You're not going..to?"  
  
"I'm merely enjoying the spectacle at the moment. Consider this lessons on how to treat Corporal Rivaille in my absence."  
  
"When the hell did we agree for this shitty kid to be my lover? Don't you make plans without including me Erwin." Levi demanded and Eren didn't proceed, how much of this was on the fly?  
  
"I'm fully confident that he'll be more than sufficient for your needs. We are here for your pleasure..isn't that right Eren?"  
  
"Yes sir."  Eren didn't know what else he could or should ask, this was all pretty damn strange but Erwin was placing so much faith in him...trusting that he won't harm or displease his lover. But he himself wanted to be was Rivaille's lover...just how would any of this work? Maybe it was just a one time thing for Levi, everything hinged on his performance here.  
  
“Go slowly, one finger then two then three…I can’t take anymore than that.” Levi's voice snapped Jaeger out of his thoughts and he proceeded with extreme caution. His fingers felt like fire and he didn’t put them in immediately, he actually seemed more interested in squeezing Levi’s ass and thighs. Rivaille wasn't a large man obviously but his muscles were solid, tight and honed from years of training and precision for his style and how it showed, in a way, he could see why Erwin wanted Levi in those stockings. Everything  from his face to bottom his feet were seemingly made to seduce in some fashion. Eren knew that the first time he saw Rivaille that day 5 years ago, he wanted him and at the time...and now it seemed like he was going to get what he desired. Levi studied Jaeger's face, it looked like the boy was doing complex equations in his head, “What are you doing? Stick them in.” In his haste, Eren stuck two fingers at once and sent Levi collapsing over his shoulders. "You...little shit! What part of 'go slowly' did you NOT understand?”  
  
“I’m sorry..you’re wow..…so hot I-” Rivaille groaned and roughly grabbed Eren’s scalp, “Ow!”  
  
“Don’t fucking talk just, go slowly or I'll fucking kill you.”  
  
“Alright, alright…slowly.” Eren replied and nudged his fingers right to the second joint, he was too deep and moved erratically...he had NO clue on how to do this and felt Rivaille shift. “Stupid fucking B-brat..ahh…” Levi hissed and dug his nails in Eren’s shoulders making him yelp, this wasn't good..Levi was in pain and Eren had to find a way to make him comfortable. He pressed in but this time he began to make calculated cicles with his fingertips, searching the innermost depths of his Corporal and the wet heat from his effort made slick sounds, it should've sounded gross but Jaeger was actually craving more of them. When Levi's voice went from 'irritated' to 'strained mewling' this gave Eren a boost of confidence. Then he started noticing that Levi was pushing down on his hand and looked up at Erwin, was he doing this right? The Commander's face didn't change from the faint smile from earlier, "You’re right there…fuck..just touch it..”  
  
“Right..where?” Levi timed the movement of Eren’s fingers and virtually slammed his pelvis down, Jaeger paused when he felt the small fleshy bump but couldn't focus on anything when his ears were filled with his Corporal’s sweet cries. Erwin chuckled when Eren looked back up at him flabbergasted, “What did..I..?”  
  
"Continue Jaeger, you're doing very well." Erwin held Levi more securely and rubbed his half hard cock against him, "I think Levi would like for you to go deeper, just keep pressing that spot after every 5 second interval. Allow me." The Commander lifted Rivaille up, "Now, come a little closer, don't stop the ministrations...it should be easier to reach the spot now." Eren pressed in and his fingers pushed the fleshy bundle more precisely, Levi threw his head back...he was seeing stars.

"What..am I touching here?"

"His prostate, it can be tricky finding them however you did wonderfully considering this was your first time doing this. I expected no less from you." Eren blushed and nodded, the Commander praising him like this made him want to do more, to be better..he could learn to be a great lover.

"Thank you sir."

"Erwin, please."

"Yes sir, Erwin, sir.."  
  
“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!” Levi shouted and immediately slotted his lips on Eren's, the strong and desperate kiss filled Eren all at once and made him hungrier for some reason, more, more, MORE echoed in his head. And follows his Corporal's kiss by shoving his tongue almost down Levi’s throat, causing him gag. Eren could see the rage in his eyes and still he didn’t yield. Jaeger removed his mouth off of Levi and began to take his neck, teeth ever so gently gliding over the sweaty smooth skin...it tasted so sweet and soon his tongue lapped the edge of his Corporal nape. Erwin kept a steady eye on the boy's performance, was this kid a natural lover?  Eren's fingers twirled faster, adhering to what Smith told him and gaining rhythm with Levi’s pelvis, hitting the spot every 5 seconds. The sound of his Corporal’s moans were impossible to ignore. Rivaille was going numb, his waist was warm and full as the tips of Eren’s fingers made faint fumbles on his prostate…moving side to side then stopping. It was getting to be too much, Levi felt like he was going to piss. The hot fluids began to trickle down from his cock and Eren began to rub his tip curiously, “N-no…stop..don’t touch.”  
  
“Does it hurt?”  
  
“No it feels fucking incredible…don’t touch.” Rivaille commanded and screamed as he came, He blearily stared into Eren’s eyes....they were so bright, green and speckles of bluish yellow and looked so powerful. A thick wad of seed pooled on Levi's stomach, it wasn't obscene but it was still alot considering the sex he and Erwin have on a semi constant basis. This shitty brat made him come so hard just now and he doesn't even KNOW it. How the hell did this happen? There was a silent power struggle going on and Levi was in the middle, he accepted that (Well, he rolled with it), that didn't mean he was going to be a submissive little wallist bitch. If he wasn't one before Erwin, then he DAMN sure wasn't going to be one to a snot nosed punk like Jaeger. After a moment, he wheezed and rested his arms on Eren's chest, "Get on the sofa. No questions, do it." Eren nodded and pulled his fingers out of Levi, Erwin graciously handed him a handkerchief to wipe his hands, he also kept Levi upright as they watched Eren seat himself...the poor kid's cock looked like it was going to explode.  
  
"Hmm, what are you doing Levi?" Erwin asked as Levi took a moment to remember how to use his legs and shakily walks over to Eren, he knew what he was doing of course, but he also enjoyed the looks on Jaeger's face whenever there was a question raised.  
  
"I'm going to blow the kid, what does it look like? Go sketch." The Corporal shooed away Smith with his hand, he recognized the look in Levi's eyes...that kid really didn't know what he was in for and there's was a slighest pang of jealousy in Erwin's chest.  
  
"Ah, indeed. Carry on then." Erwin said nod and resumed sitting back in his chair and when he spotted the stockings laying on the floor and an idea formed. Rivaille stood in front of Eren with his hands on his hips then sunk to his knees, Eren's eyes widen to almost comical levels and slammed his hands on his Corporal's shoulders to stop him from from doing anything.  
  
"You can't do that, I mean..for you, someone like you."  
  
"Have you ever got your dick suck brat? Yes or no?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you think I shouldn't suck your dick for some bullshit hero-worshipping reason that only someone so goddamn stupid like yourself would believe in?"  
  
"Yes, no! Yeah." Eren finally admitted, he didn't think it was stupid just degrading, he's seen prostitutes perform on men and it never struck him as something pleasurable for them, he placed Levi on some sort of pedstal and now the man was here to knock that shit down and stomp on its ruin.  
  
"How bout you just relax and let me do this, whether you respect me the same way again is up to you. I won't care." Eren reached out to touch Levi's right cheek, it shouldn't have surprised him but the kid moved so unpredictably some times.  
  
"I just want to please you..and, so..I-" Oh for the love of, this brat was almost too precious for this world and at any other time, Levi would understand his decision to keep the image of his Corporal 'pure'. But right the fuck now, any sort of patience was gone.  
  
"Listen Jaeger, I'm going to suck the colour out of your eyes through your dick so stop fucking talking and let it happen." Eren immediately shut up. One part being absurdity if such a feat was accomplished and two, the crudeness of his Corporal's mouth was legendary. He didn't want to say or do anything right now that would possibly stop this whole sex-thing from happening so the boy leaned back into the sofa and kept his fists balled up on his knees. Erwin managed to suppress his laughter, he wanted to blend in to the room and watches Levi start taking Jaeger's cock into his mouth. The Corporal's fingers dragged along the smooth flesh, picking up the precum that oozed down and licked it seducively slow, "So bitter.." and he turns to Erwin in his chair, "Want a taste?"

"In time." The Commander replied and returned to sketching, Levi sticks his tongue out and allows a small string of drool to coat over Eren's spongy head before licking and sliding his mouth down and around his cock. The hot puffs of breath sent tremors through Eren's body, he watched Rivaille's nose scrunched against his waist and his cock deep down his throat. "Remember to breath Jaeger." Eren nodded but that sounded so easy, Levi slowly applied pressure at the base, tilted his head and made sure Eren's cock poked the inside of his cheeks, this was all for show. Jaeger's chest heaved, it barely started but Levi tasted the bubbling flow of cum already and twirled the tip of his tongue to get more to flow out. Eren grunted and bit down on his bottom lip.

"I...I-I, so..g-good." Eren tangled his hand through Levi's bangs as Rivaille stares up at him...such a lewd look, he almost appeared coy to Eren with his cheek puffing out and immediately sucked in. For Levi, seeing the brat's face melting from passion was a sight to behold...those damn eyes were glowing in the dimly lit room, the gaze was compelling him to do anything and everything to please Eren. He noticed those lips formed into a O as the release inched ever closer to spilling forth, Levi smacked his hand on Eren's chest then proceeded to drag his palm down the center of his chest. Levi's throat relaxed so he could take the boy's flesh deeper and returned to teasing the piss slit and Eren threw his head back, he couldn't take this anymore. This was too much, how could the man breathe?! Corporal's mouth on his dick was so skilled, he applied the right amount of pressure and Eren couldn't hold out anymore as a steady stream of seed left him and Levi kept sucking it down, tasting every drop. "Ha-hahh..L-levi...stop..I'm gonna..." Erwin was getting aroused himself, the boy's voice sounded so desperate and sweet when he came, watching the boy quake and sigh...he almost appeared drained. Levi bobbed his head down to suck the spurts and pulled back making sure to coat Jaeger's cock before he finally lifted his face, revealling the pale white droop of seed hanging on the corner of his lips. "You..swallowed..?"

"Spitting it out is just as disgusting..."

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"Because it didn't taste good, you didn't have to."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes! I never had one before..t-thank you."

"Good, that's important..sucking dick takes skill Jaeger, nothing more boring or wasteful than a lazy ass blow job."

"I want to try." And both Levi and Erwin shook their heads, "Huh? Why?"

"There'll be other times brat. And I know you, you'll do so poorly that we'll all die from blueballs." Eren blanched.

"Will you teach me then? H-how to do it properly." Levi shook his head and slinked his body over Eren's thighs, his eyes narrrowing as he inched his face closer and waist lower until he's teasing his opening over Jaeger.

"Maybe...you gotta prove you can do this right, get the secret out of me."

"How?" Levi just stared at him, "Ah, ohh..." and placed his hands on Levi's hips, this was it, he was going to be inside his Corporal...there was no way he could back down now, "I have to say something, please let me!" Levi wanted to strangle him.

"What? Make it quick!"

“I will! I really want to do it with you, I always wanted to.” Rivaille didn't say anything, the boy wanted to talk so he would let him. It was a well known fact that Levi was the target for many affections..he knew it came with the territory of being ‘Humanity’s Strongest Solider’. Yet Eren’s confession was different, it wasn’t a sort of blind devotion or even a gushy confession but it was honest, impulsive…sexy even, so very much like the boy himself. “I want..to touch you. To taste you more, everywhere, anywhere, please?” It was VERY sexy, coupled with those damn eyes. “You’ve done so much for me, I know I can please you!” Too strong, too passionate, fuck Levi felt his heartbeat quicken, he was already naked but he still felt too hot.

“Stop, just...stop.” Levi's voice was warm and he shook his head, "I told you, get it out of me and I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything."

"Okay, I will..because I want you. No more hesitation, no more games. I understand." There was something almost frightening in the way Eren spoke just now that made Erwin and Levi both stare on in amazement, games? What games? Who was playing a game? Rivaille looked back at Erwin and felt his entire body become horizonal, he was suddenly on his back and was now in front of two very bright turquiose eyes. "I have to get it out of you. Right?"

"Yeah brat, get it out of me." Jaeger placed himself between Levi's thighs and lean in close with his hair just brushing over his Corporal's forehead. "Don't disappoint me."

"Sir, yes sir." And he shoved himself in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! We're at the end, enjoy the smut and thanks for reading!

**-+-**

Slow, the complete opposite of what Jaeger was nearly half an hour ago, there was no immature rushing as he pushed in and pulled out of Levi, sending the man tumbling over the edge to ecstasy. And just when Levi thought that perhaps Eren would become more hurried in his movements, the brat surprised him by shoving himself back inside, in and out, repeating the same action over and over again. Rivaille felt like his body was being electrocuted by this sharp wonderful pain shooting through him and coupled with Eren's consuming gaze over him was almost too much. 

He was used to being full with Erwin's cock and THAT took time. Eren's was nowhere near as big but he was convinced that this shitty brat had to be using his Titan Power in some way because Levi swore he took Jaeger's cock in his mouth pretty easily earlier. Then there's the fact that Levi was being slow fucked...one of his favourite, HOW the hell did Eren know that? He couldn't have? Did Erwin tell him? Were they in on this together and only HE was left out?

Levi looked Erwin and judging by his face, he was just as shocked.

“Corporal..you feel so good.” Eren's voice took on a warm husk as he breathed against his cheek, “I really love being inside you.” He twisted his hips in such a way that it made Rivaille gasp and he sucked on his lower lip and trying to keep himself fixed on Eren's cock. "It's so hot...tight.."

“Sh-hut...up...ahhn.” Levi squeezed and watched the boy shudder from the newfound tightness, he buries himself into the hilt and hissed when Rivaille's hands scraped across his sweaty torso to prevent Eren from pulling out. Levi finally surrendered and came, coating sticky white liquid on his stomach..Eren rubs his stomach over mess almost instinctively.

“L-levi..tell me what...you want me to do now? I know you want more, please tell me.”

“Br-Eren-” Levi's body was still prickling from the release and Jaeger fixed his hands to keep the smaller man still as he remained inside and then..stopped. “No! W-what are you doing!?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't be a smart ass...you're horrible at it brat.”

“I want to try something.”

“Try what? You don't need to-FUCK!” Levi threw his head went back and held on tight as Eren uses all of his abdominal muscles to make his hips snap against the sweaty flesh underneath him. This time he moved faster and lifted Rivaille's waist up so he could rest on his strong thighs. He nearly crushed his the smaller man into his chest as he slammed in waves, Levi buried his fingers into Eren's shoulders and wraps his legs around his waist. Jaeger forgot how incredibly strong his Corporal's legs are...it doesn't stop him from moving, if anything, it made him more excited. “You're...about...to come..aren't you?”

“No, I...” It wasn't enough, he couldn't come yet! Jaeger had to move more, faster, longer, ANYTHING. There was no real technique being applied here, just long hard thrusts into his Corporal's confines.

“Fuck! Jaeger! S-low down..stop!” 

“I can't. I-I don't want this to end!” Eren panted, he wasn't sure if it was possible for anything to feel as tight or as good as this, Rivaille was sucking him in and this angle wasn't working anymore. “I need...to..I have to.” Jaeger sat up, hoisting Levi so he was fully seated on his cock, the pleasure was gone and now the pain was more pronounced. Levi felt like he was being stabbed...Eren forgot his own strength lost his focus and was pushing into him like a beast, if he had any skill, Levi would be fine with the roughness but it was becoming sloppy, erratic and this needed to end.

“Eren...stop! Ahhn...You little fucker!” Rivaille immediately head butts Eren in the face, the blow shocks him and he stopped, “Just because you're about to come too soon doesn't mean go faster and rip my ass apart! When I say 'Stop' you fucking stop! You understand!” Eren looked so guilty, he really didn't mean to be so rough...he was just so caught up in how great it felt.

“I-I'm sorry..”

“This was to be expected. You're still quite inexperienced.” Erwin closed his sketch book, he wasn't going to ignore his arousal anymore and walked over. “Eren, it is important that you become more attuned to your lover's pleasure and comfort..doing too much, too fast and too rough will result in dissatisfaction. You don't want to be the only person enjoying himself.”

“But it felt really good. How...do you control it?”

“You were doing quite well at first, like with all things of skill, It will take practice and patience...” Smith sat along the side of the sofa and brushed back Eren's hair adoringly, “Hmm, let me tell you a secret about pleasuring Levi.” he whispers in his ear and Levi watched Eren's eyes widen then he nods. “He really likes that.”

“I..I want to make that happen.”

“What the hell did you tell him Erwin?”

“Just a tip to put him on the correct path. Nothing more.”

“Hmph, my turn. Watch and learn idiot.” Levi started the first gyration of his hips and it was enough to break Eren completely, “Don’t you dare come…we just fucking started.” Levi kept is hands on Jaeger’s shoulder and began rolling up and back and down and forward and not fast either…purposely drawn-out then reversing all the while staring at Eren’s face as he started to falter. His grip became deathlike and he threw back his head groaning then buries his face in the crook of his Corporal's neck, trying to keep himself from making too much noise. The pattern that Levi was doing was going to kill him and when he released one hand to use as a way to prop himself up while STILL grinding and Eren was done, he came hard and panted weakly as he became soft, “Hmph…too much it seems..”

“N-no..I…wasn’t ready for that…” Eren weakly panted and felt the weight of Levi lifting off him as Erwin placed himself behind Rivaille, he didn't pay any attention to the move, “I'm really sorry I hurt you.”

“Tsk, you didn't hurt me, you annoyed me-what are you doing Erwin?” Levi realized his hands were being tied up in his worn stockings, “Oh fuck you.” “I merely didn't want to interrupt you two.” Corporal's stare was almost blood curdling however Erwin didn't seem to be phased by it, then Levi snapped his silver glare at the hapless boy before him, “Why the fuck didn't you tell me he was doing that brat?”

“I-I didn't even know he was going to do that!?”

"Useless shit, I'm going to stomp on your tiny nuts for this.”

“Why is it my fault!? I didn't even tie you up!?” Jaeger pleaded all the while silently admitting seeing Levi restrained like this was kinda nice, the stretchy fabric binds his hands behind his back while Smith pulled the remaining bit around Levi's front, “W-what are you doing?”

“Eren, don't you think Levi has broken too many rules?” Rules? There were rules? Again Eren had no idea but needed to save face so he nodded. “He came before you twice, usually he has more restraint.”

“Double fuck you Erwin.” Rivaille spat back as felt the stockings around his cock, “Don't you dare...” Eren only could watch as Erwin fastened the ends of the stocking in small bow around the tip of Levi's dick. “Ugh...fucking perverted ass pig.” Erwin pulled Levi's bound arms back gently, “AH! S-stop!” The voice lost most of it's sharpness, it was the weakest Eren has ever heard his Corporal, the binding looked like it hurt and yet at the same time wasn't. He was sure if Levi REALLY didn't want this, he would've made every attempt to get himself free and kill Smith for this. “I thought we were going to save this for later and it was going to be you this time around...”

“I simply saw an opening, nothing more or less.” Erwin placed his head over Levi's short shoulders to look at Eren still dumbstruck, “When you're more comfortable with this arrangement, I'll teach you how to bind Levi...he's particular.”

“Wait just a fucking moment!” Smith nudged the pad of his index finger over Levi's glans and the small Corporal groaned so weakly that Eren had barely a chance to catch it, he watched Rivaille squirm and sigh, the sweat and traces of his own load clung to his body as he heaved. Levi was doing what he could to relax but the opposite was happening, he was getting more and more aroused the longer Jaeger stared. "Haa, shit.." Eren flinched when he felt Levi's body lifting off his cock, “Gah..what are you doing?” 

“I would like to show something to Eren.” Smith held Levi up, he was still close to the boy and settled him right back down but only this time on his hand. “I want you to just look at his body, don't touch, simply look.” Eren propped himself up on his elbows to do did just that.

Erwin's fingers moved wildly within Levi, he was attuned to each subtle rhythm of his small lover's body. He knew when to twist, when to delve deeper, how much he should press against the innermost core to send Rivaille into spasms. It was obscene how his voice was now, especially in front of Jaeger, who just sat there with his mouth wide open like a fish, soaking in his Corporal's undoing by Erwin's skilled hands. The fluid that Eren left inside was trickling out and now it was his turn to be was embarrassed, he actually came THAT much. Levi eyed the white oozing out of him with disgust.

“Stop..ruining the sheets.”

“We'll have to clean them anyway.”

“That's not the fucking point.” Levi stated as firmly only to have his Commander's fingers applied adequate pressure to his prostate. “Ah! Bastard!”

“Sex is often messy and you know I wouldn't do this without a point Levi.” Erwin bites softly on the curve of Levi's ear, he wanted to come but the bow became tight the harder he was, “The satisfaction of releasing can be heighten the longer its restricted.” Levi slumped his head down, gritting his teeth and choking back pained sob.

“Erwin..if you don't let me..fucking come.”

“Eren, do you think I should?” Levi snapped his head back and then at Eren.

“Me? I..”

“You better fucking say yes.”

“No.” And Levi let loose a string of curses, his head slumped to the side and Erwin's fingers would not relent, “I'm sorry Levi.”

“I'm glad you're sorry....because when I get out of this, I'm going to kill you with my bare fucking hands...” Erwin kissed Levi's head as he was breaking, the tears from the denied orgasm threatened to leak out from his eyes, his body was so overly simulated and having the kid here did NOT help, those gorgeous eyes...

“D-does it really hurt?”

“Yes! No! Fuck..” Eren wanted to touch, to say 'screw the lesson' but he really did like seeing Levi so ravished, he heard the weak gasps and reached up to move back the sweaty bangs from Levi's eyes. Erwin didn't say anything, so he thumbed just the corner of his Corporal's lips and that earned him a nip from Levi. “Don't you..fucking...touch me..” Jaeger barely winced and saw Levi's body shaking, his pride was gone. “Erwin.......please....”

“Don't ask me Levi, ask him. Nicely.” And Rivaille turned to Eren with the most desperately debauched face Eren had ever seen on anyone.

“Eren...please let me come.” He could have asked Eren to rip out his guts and eat them in front of him at this point. “ _Please_?” Erwin tease the nylon fabric as he agonizingly removes the bow and tilts Levi's prick toward Eren.

“Y-y-yes.” Smith presses Levi's prostate one last time as the bow's hold was released and he shot his orgasm hard over Eren's thighs, thick white droops of his seed decorated the dark skin and left the Corporal heaving. There was so much of it...and curiously Jaeger scooped a small bit of the fluid with his finger, this wasn't the first time he's seen the stuff but this time he wanted to tasted it. At first he grimaced, it was bitter, viscous but he could taste everything that Levi is, his strength, his vitality..and soon his face began to soften the longer he savored it. Both Erwin and Levi kept a silent watch on the very visible changes of the boy's facial expressions. “You taste...good..” Rivaille reddened, he really, REALLY did not want to hear such things, especially from Jaeger. 

“Shut up brat, damnit! Think before you fucking talk.”

“He DOES have an exquisite taste, doesn't he?” Erwin agreed and Levi groaned loud enough for both of the to hear, “To most men, hearing such a statement would be a compliment.”

“Who the hell wants to be told their semen taste good!? That's fucking gross!” Eren's fingers gathered more of the mess off Levi's body and consumed the remnants, soon he switched to using his tongue because it allowed him to taste both the seed and Levi's skin. Erwin silently watched as he licked a hot path down Levi's stomach to his navel until his mouth finally swallowed him completely. Such heat. Erwin's smooth chuckle trickled into Corporal's ear feeling him shudder from being sucked on.

“My, that took no convincing, I have always admired your enthusiasm Eren. Do you not agree with this statement Levi?” Levi twisted when Smith's fingers rolled over his nipple, pinching them ever so slightly to get him to yelp. “He wishes to please you, I can understand the need very well.”

“He's...terrible...it's like being licked...by a dog..” Levi rocked his waist from Erwin filling him once more and sent his cock deeper into Eren's mouth, it wasn't enough, he wasn't even sure if he could come again and so quickly after the first one. He really HAD lost his restraint and once the amateurish sucking turned to one wayward slide on his slit, Levi came. The look on the kid's face was priceless, he certainly wasn't ready for giving head much less swallowing.

“Eren...do you mind sharing with me?” Eren nodded and pulled off, still keeping the load securely in his mouth and pressed his lips with the fullness of Erwin's to deposit the release inside. The strength of his Commander's tongue parting his lips to take as much as he wanted. "Very good...you add a certain flavor." Eren's eyes began to mellow, he wanted to be kissed again. "Hmm? Another?" Eren nodded and Erwin grins, lifting the boy's chin and licked his full lips, Eren tried to use his tongue but in the end it went the same way as it before. Levi was being squished between the two of them and made his frustration known.

"Oi! I thought you were here to spoil me not the brat." Eren meets Levi's eyes and kisses his forehead, "What? Are you serious?" and Erwin's lips kissed his shoulder as he pushes his way inside him, "Ahh..wait..." he notices Eren pushing himself up inside him too, "O-oh................FUCK!"

**-+-**

Jean was pissed, someone had the bright idea to make HIM to go check on Jaeger when he didn't report in after cleaning, it usually took him about 30 minutes, he was gone for an hour. And while he and Jean were 'friends' in the loosest terms. The little monster had for real friends in Mikasa and Armin so why weren't they sent? Or at least had one of them assist him in the search? He would’ve used the opportunity to make his moves on Arlert....it wasn't his fault that the blond boy was so tempting with his small stature and pretty eyes.

So with a heavy sigh, Kirstein wanders the castle looking for one Little Lost Titan Shifter, cursing all the way because he really had no clue on where Eren WOULD be. He stomps down toward to the Commander's office, he certainly wouldn't be down there. He attempted to give a shit about Jaeger so that had to count for something and made an about face back to his room.

That's when he heard the loudest scream, loud and passionate, Jean knew what kind of scream that was...someone was getting FUCKED. Jean was envious but at least someone is getting laid around here so Jean silently cheered for the lucky bastards and resumed his trek back. Then abruptly stopped.

That scream came from the Commander's room.

_Double wait, was someone doing it in the Commander's room?!_

Who had the Titan sized balls to do that!? Who would be that suicidal?! The taller boy crept back to the Commander's room as the cries got louder and mixed with the deep grunts and groans. Who was the fucker and who was getting _fucked_? Jean took a deep breath and peeped through the keyhole.

All he could see was the backside of Commander Erwin and the front of Eren on the sofa pumping the fuck out of someone in-between them..Jean couldn't see the other person that was in middle, only the briefest black strands of hair. Mikasa? NO! That voice sounded manly but anyone can sound differently when they're getting double team (he's done the personal research on several recruits). All he could make out was a pair of legs over Eren's shoulders. He couldn't believe how incredibly hot that punk looked, he was full on dominant, powerful...his eyes bright, his muscles tensed as he squeezed the calves of the unknown person to push in deeper then kissed Smith hard and heavy. The force of the boy even pressed Erwin back to allow him more traction to go deeper. Whomever the person was in the middle was so loud and passionate that Jean had trouble keeping his own moans from leaving his mouth. He couldn't believe it, this was beyond unfair...how the hell can Eren get sex and not just any, sex, a THREEWAY with their Commander!? This world was already so very cruel. Steamed, Jean pressed himself into the door, trying his damn hardest to at least see _who_ the brat and the Commander were double teaming.

Turns out, he really didn't need to see.

"ShitshitshitshitSHIT! AHHhhh." Levi's frantic cries hit him like a sledgehammer, that was Corporal Levi...THEY WERE FUCKING CORPORAL LEVI. The next thing he heard was their joint shouts as they came and watched as Eren's head slumped down. He was utterly spent and he fell asleep instantly. "Erwin...I..can't breathe.."

"Hmm, that is a problem."

"I'm..not going to die...impaled on your dicks." Levi weakly brushed back Eren's head, "You already destroyed my ass...just leave me with my dignity." his voice was slurred, any moment he was going to crash himself. Erwin tilted Levi's drowsy face up to kiss him lovingly. "I'm serious..I really can't..breathe, the brat's heavy." Smith waits until he's soft enough to pull out and heard the whimpered cry coming from his lover, he gently nudges Eren and the boy fell back on the couch taking Levi with him, "Great...thanks Erwin."

"I'm going to draw a bath for us..I'm sure we can all fit." Erwin removed himself off the sofa, cracking his muscles and looked back as Levi asleep on top of Eren, he heard the floorboards creak outside his door and turned to face it. Quickly, Jean moved from the keyhole and pressed his back against the wall, holding his breath but his erection was harder than he could even imagine, his mind ran wild, how did this happen? How COULD this happen? Jean tried to do the various scenarios in his head when he heard the door crack open and Erwin's head poke out from behind, instantly spotting the tallest teen nearly plastered against the wall, glanced at his boner, smirked and refocused back on his face. "Ahh, Kirstien, please alert your the others that Jaeger will be missing training today but he's in good hands. He'll make up any lost work tomorrow." Jean salutes and nods. "Thank you..you're dismissed." And he closed the door.

Jean took a few moments to get his legs to move again, he had his orders now...he needed to follow them. After all, Eren's always been an obedient little shit and look at what he what he was rewarded with...


End file.
